Twisted Love
by Sakura no Umi
Summary: She scoffed at love. What a joke it was always turning on her yet somehow she kept pursuing it in the only way she knew how through pain. Yubel introspective


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX in anyway shape or form.

Twisted Love

She hated that thing called loved. She gave up everything for it yet it twisted itself and took everything away from her later. It twisted and distorted her view of everything, and she now longer knew what love truly was. The happiness that she had believed it to be had turned into hate and cruelness.

When she was a human she was sure she knew what love was. She turned herself into a hideous monster just so she could protect and help her loved one mature. After all it was the task that fate had bestowed upon her. She was overjoyed when her precious love, her prince Juudai wasn't disgusted by her. Instead he pledged that his love would always be hers and hers alone for eternity.

Juudai eventually passed away as he was mortal, and she waited for him in the form of a Duel Monster card. Her patience reunited her with him, but he didn't remember her. He was just like she remembered him and yet he was different somehow too. Maybe that was when that thing love started to twist and malformed itself. She hated to see tears stain Juudai's face, so she did the only thing she knew. She hurt those that caused her beloved pain. However, she didn't know that those weren't tears of pain and that in her efforts to heal the pain she only cause more.

The day that Juudai sealed her in a capsule and launched her into outer space hurt her the most. She didn't understand why he did that. He loved her didn't he? If not he wouldn't have promised her his eternal love right? Those thoughts tumbled through her head as the unbearable pain began to penetrate her through the capsule. She called out for him and he answered, but his face was always filled with fear. Then he just quit answering her, and she was hurt even more.

She decided that the pain and suffering must have been Juudai's way of expressing his love. He cast her away and left her all alone to show he loved her. She began to harbor and remember all the pain and loneliness promising that she would let Juudai, her beloved, feel the same love.

She wasn't quite sure how she ended up back on Earth, but she was glad nether the less. She could finally show Juudai the same love he had showed her. She began to control a man, Professor Cobra, telling him that if he gathered duel energy for the Duel Academia for her that she would bring his son back. The man did as she bid and she was one step closer to her beloved when they reached Duel Academia.

Professor Cobra had the students duel each other, and he harvested their Duel Energy through the Dis-belts when the duels where finished. At Yubels request he sent people after Juudai to hurt him emotionally through dueling much like he had done to her.

When she had obtained enough to gain a solid body she sent the Duel Academia to another dimension. She found a suitable human host body and took over. She wanted to show Juudai her love and give him the taste of the kingdom they could build together. She could have succeeded to if that despicable boy hadn't shown up. He gave Juudai courage and strength. She was the only one who could do that for him. He had promised her his eternal love, and that he wouldn't let anyone else have his love. Yubel did the only thing she could. She tried to crush the boy. The boy beat her and Juudai and the school were returned to their dimension, but she would have revenge. She sealed the despicable boy in his favorite card and she took over his body.

She knew the love she was showing for Juudai was working when he came back to that dimension she was in. From the shadows she destroyed his friends one by one, and watched him enjoy her love through suffering just like she had. She pulled his true self out of him. She brought Haou out to the surface, and had him create the card that would show their love. With the Super Fusion, they would be able to unite all twelve dimensions and rule them. She almost succeeded if not for his friends.

But then Juudai showed her love. It was much different then that hate and malice she had thrown at him. This love felt warm. Juudai was going to fuse their souls together so they would be together forever. Perhaps she mused that this was the prince that had left her so many years ago. Perhaps Juudai had finally remembered who he was. As she caught his body, weak from exhaustion, she was enveloped by that warmth, that love. She realized that her form of love had been twisted and cruel but now she would right that wrong. She wouldn't let anyone else hurt him like she had. She vowed to love him the right way cause know she knew what the human emotion of love was because after all she was human once.


End file.
